Fare Thee Well
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: Vincent and Sophia have coffee together before she leaves to join the crew of the Silverna.


------

Fare Thee Well

------

Vincent Alzey set his cup down on the table, hands still warming against it. "You're sure you won't reconsider, Highness?" he said, leaning forward. He breathed in the aroma of the coffee, but it didn't make him feel any better. He trusted Alex, still regarded him as a friend, even considering how strange and distant the man had become, since Euris disappeared.

He knew his student's decision and her reasoning were perfectly sound. In her position he'd have had to make the same choice. But he still didn't want to see her go. Not to mention Alex was good-looking, and as far as he knew, still single. Vincent might not have a vanship's chance in the Grand Stream with the princess, but he couldn't help but consider the possibility that he could lose her to one of the few men he considered his equal.

The princess shook her head at him, crumbling a biscuit on the plate in front of her. They were in one of the smaller, less ornate rooms off the main hall, where a pair of friends might easily share a light breakfast. "Vincent," Sophia said, pausing, searching his face for some kind of valid criticism of her choice to serve on another ship.

She wasn't dressed like a noble, but for the gold and green bindings in her hair. The morning light reflected on the gold rims of her glasses, and then into her green eyes. Ever since she'd joined the academy, which was open to Anatoray citizens of all classes, Princess Sophia had strictly worn an Anatoray cadet's uniform along with the rest of the trainees. This was reassuring in a way. She would be Empress eventually, and it was good that she understood the perspective of the common grunt. Even if she was being trained to send those grunts to their probable deaths.

He couldn't help but admire her ability to connect with people. It would be one of her strongest points when she finally had command of her own ship. She had to do something while they waited for the old man to kick off. He managed to stop the rest of the thought, as it was unkind. No actually, his thought was downright treasonous, but with some of the appointments the Emperor had made recently, Vincent had been very displeased. Men were going to die needlessly because of the decisions being made by the Emperor. Noble blood did not confer leadership abilities, and it didn't confer intelligence. The princess was lucky enough to have both, Vicomte Nowles on the other hand...

"Vincent, you've taught me nearly everything a bridge officer needs to know, but I can't get combat experience on a ship that won't see combat," she said bluntly, though her brow creased a bit as if she didn't want to worry him. She acted much older than her seventeen years, and it was easy to forget that she still very inexperienced in many things.

He laughed, they both knew that he was only teaching at the academy, because the ship he captained wasn't allowed to leave the shipyard. Yet. "You don't know that. Disith has grown bold. We know they're planning something. Even if they don't make their move within the year, it will be soon enough."

"Can't you just wish me luck?" Sophia said, finally sipping her coffee. He tried very hard not to look at her lips.

"I'll do that. Good luck, Highness. And with that I hope you realize quickly when you are there, that Captain Row isn't the man you may think he is. He's a much less romantic figure than the stories make him out to be." Vincent said, leaning back in his chair.

Sophia laughed lightly, though he did see a bit of a blush rise on her cheeks, "I'm disappointed you believe me some weak ninny-girl in love with a legend. I made my decision based entirely on the facts. If he's half the man I think he is, I'll be able to run military operations in my sleep by the end of my time there." A wry smile touched her lips.

It was his turn to laugh, "How long does the Emperor intend to allow you to remain on that ship of rogues?" he asked, drinking from his cup. It was getting lukewarm, which while not the best way to drink coffee, it was better not to waste it. Brewing coffee with first water was an unimaginable luxury in much of Anatoray. He wanted to sigh. Mayhap the Urbanus would finally be finished by the time she returned.

"You make it sound so dreadful," she said.

He grinned. It would be so easy to flirt with her, but he knew his place. "You're one of the few people who can play a decent game of chess in the capital, your Highness. Of course it's dreadful for you to go.

"Ah, well, I'll be staying six months. I doubt anything will happen here within that time which will require my presence. If anything it will go by too quickly. There are things worth avoiding here, not the least of which are some of my father's advisors. Marius and yourself are all that make my life bearable here." she said, looking out the window, at the clear blue sky, and then back at him He saw affection there, but he also saw her longing to be away from this place. How could he have ever considered trying to hold her back?

He was glad at that moment he had a good command of his face, else he might have blushed. Instead he smiled in a manner he hoped was kindly. "Then I am certain that he, as well as I, have hope for your quick and safe return ."


End file.
